wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Ms. Question
Ms. Question is a villian on the series ''WordGirl'' who is voiced by Grey DeLisle. She wears a red sweater with a yellow question mark on it, a green mask, green tights, and red boots. The vast majority of Ms. Question's commentary is in the form of questions, hence her name. She is equivalent to The Riddler from Batman. Powers Ms. Question's main power is the ability to shoot glowing yellow question marks from the one on her sweater. When one of these question marks strikes a target, they will suffer from temporary amnesia, visible by a series of small question marks floating around their heads. In Seeds of Doubt, she gave the poppy seeds on bagels the power to scramble the memories of everyone in the museum. In Questionable Behavior, she can isolate certain memories from others to get information. She is also able to use a large question mark as a surfboard and fly through the air on it. Appearances Ms. Question first appeared in the episode "Villain School", where she was part of the Coach's School of Villians and Arch-Enemies, along with Big Left Hand Guy and Timmy Tim-Bo, and with them she attempted to steal Michelangelo's Whistle. In her second appearance ("Who is Ms. Question?"), she had flunked out of the school because she had no superpowers. Just as she was leaving the school, she was struck by lightning (from a cloud that was in the shape of a question mark) and from that she gained the power to actually shoot question marks out from the one on her sweater. She is able to use them to fly on, and to propel them at her victims. When she does, a large yellow question mark will float above their heads as they suffer from a temporary amnesia. In the episode "Seeds of Doubt", she gained the ability to create seeds of doubt that cause whoever eats them to doubt everything about themselves and ask constant questions. In the movie "The Rise of Miss Power" she is one of those villains to attack Miss Power she teams up with Granny May to defeat Miss Power as she and Granny May attack her Miss Power dodges and she and Granny May hit each other instead then fall to the ground. Appearances: #Villain School (Season 1, 2008) #Who is Ms. Question? (Season 2, 2009) #Seeds of Doubt (Season 2, 2010) #The People vs. Ms. Question (Season 2, 2010) #Questionable Behavior (Season 3, 2011) #Where Have All the Villains Gone? (Season 3, 2011) #A World Without WordGirl (Season 3, 2011) #Ms. Question's Riddle Rampage (Season 4, 2012) #A Questionable Pair #The Rise Of Miss Power (cameo) Lair Her lair was revealed in the episode "Seeds of Doubt". Most of her lair is confusing-looking, making visitors ask questions about it. Even most of her furniture is in the shape of question marks. Trivia *The phrase she most dislikes to hear is "No questions asked". *Ms. Question's mother wanted her to go to pastry school. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:EVA Category:Female Villains Category:Supporting Characters Category:Grammar-Themed Characters